


What will it be?

by TokiKurp



Series: The Sugar Joy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Relationships, First Meetings, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It’s a typical Friday afternoon at the cafe. That is, until a new customer comes in and catches Oikawa’s attention.





	What will it be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



> Just in time to post for my beta‘s birthday! Happy birthday Lina!! I love you (*¯ ³¯*)♡

“Eita-chan, please tell me how we always manage to survive the Friday lunch crowd?” A tired Oikawa Tooru asked as he leaned back against the counter. Another lunch rush had come and gone, leaving the employees tired and happy that the crowd was finally thinning out. Until dinner rush would begin.

But that wouldn’t be for another couple of hours, so it was a good time for a breather.

“I ask myself that every single day.” Semi Eita responded with a shrug, counting how many curry buns they had left. “Three.” The blond mumbled, writing that down on a list.

“But it was another successful lunch hour!” Sugawara Koushi cheerfully exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen and leaning against the same counter as Oikawa. “Tonight’s dinner rush is just going to be as successful as the lunch crowd!”

“Don’t even remind me of the dinner rush.” Oikawa groaned. He didn’t want to image it after having just survived the lunch crowd. Suga laughed and patted Oikawa’s back, while Semi chuckled.

“Don’t worry, tonight is going to be another good night.” Suga tried to reassure him.

“You survived one, you can survive them all.” Semi commented, moving over to the next case.

“Ah, yeah I guess.” Oikawa sighed. Suga giggled before he pushed himself off the counter.

“I’m heading back in to start preparing for tonight. Eita, bring me the list when you’re done.” Suga announced.

“You know I always do.” Semi responded as Suga gave a nod, before disappearing into the back. “Like I could forget that.”

The brunette hummed, watching Semi count all the remaining items. Oikawa looked around the cafe, where just a couple of people were still residing in the cafe.

An elderly couple was sitting by the windows enjoying the rest of their lunch; they had been regulars at the café for years now and were always warmly welcomed by all three of them. Not far of them a younger couple had taken up a table, a young businessman and his girlfriend. She was chatting away lifely while he listened to her with a soft smile.

Lastly a rather large group of students had taken up over 3 tables, seemingly working on a project for their university courses from what Oikawa had picked up when he’d last refilled their coffee. He probably should head over there soon and ask if they needed another round.

Just a typical Friday afternoon.

Oikawa turned around and began to wipe down the counters. They didn’t need to be clean, but it gave him something to do during this down time. Just a few minutes passed when he heard the bell above the entrance door ring.

“Welcome to Sugar Joy!” Oikawa and Semi both greeted, but Oikawa turned around to help the customers. Semi on the other hand, kept doing what he was doing (doing a recount at this moment). The brunette was about to open his mouth, but closed it when the familiar person put their finger in front of their mouth. A smirk crossed Oikawa’s face as the person walked up behind Semi.

‘ _Oh Eita-chan~! Someone has come to visit you!_ ’ Oikawa sang in his head as the person leaned over and wrapped his arms around Semi, startling him. Semi didn’t yelp, but jumped and groaned when he realized who it was.

“Hello, may I have my usual?”

“Wakatoshi, how many times did I tell you not to scare me like that? Do you want to give me a heart attack?” Semi asked, turning around to face his boyfriend, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“About a hundred or two hundred.” Ushijima answered, giving his boyfriend a kiss on his cheek. Oikawa giggled as he watched Semi pout, his cheeks taking on a pink colour. Suga poked his head out from the kitchen and smiled when he saw Ushijima in the front.

“I thought I heard Eita griping at someone. The usual, Wakatoshi?” Suga asked as Ushijima nodded.

“Yes and I’ve brought someone else along.”

“Oh did you know?” Suga asked as the person stepped forward, waving.

“Uh hi, that’d be me.” The man greeted. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Iwaizumi recently joined the team about two weeks ago and it’s his first full day training with us. So I decided to bring him here for lunch.” Ushijima explained as Suga’s face lit up.

“Well, welcome to Sugar Joy, Iwaizumi-san! I’m Sugawara Koushi and I’m the owner. Everything is made from scratch and we serve breakfast, lunch and dinner!” Suga briefly explained. “And my wonderful four employees! My cousin Semi Eita, Wakatoshi’s boyfriend, and Oikawa Tooru.”

“Nice to meet you two, but um...you said you have four employees. Where are the other two?” Iwaizumi asked.

“BACK HERE!” A voice called from the kitchen.

“Tooru and Eita work here in the front, while my other two, Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu, work back here in the kitchen with me.” Suga responded with a smile.

“WELCOME TO SUGAR JOY!”

“That was Yuu.”

“Welcome!”

“And that was Asahi.”

“Oh I see. Well um...Wakatoshi what do you usually get here?” Iwaizumi asked, looking up at the menu. So many items to choose from like salads, sandwiches, soups and desserts (just to name a few).

“I usually get a spicy chicken salad and chicken and rice soup. Unless Eita wants to me try something new.” Ushijima responded as Semi nodded.

“And on Fridays, he gets green tea mochi, which is already waiting for him.” Semi added as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“That too. Everything is delicious here, Iwaizumi.”

“And that’s going to make it harder because everything sounds so good.” Iwaizumi groaned, looking at the menu.

“If you want, I can give you a suggestion.” Oikawa spoke up with a smile.

“Yeah sure, what do you suggest?” The volleyball player asked, leaning against the counter (still looking at the menus).

“Well, I recently tried the tomato and mozzarella flatbread and that was very delicious. The roasted turkey is a big seller here and the spicy chicken melt is a personal favorite of mine. And all the salads are delicious, oh and my favorite soup is the French onion soup.” Oikawa explained, pointing to every item he mentioned. “And the stuff in the castes are just as good. Eita-chan, how many curry buns do we have left?”

“Three. Speaking of which, Koushi!” Eita answered, but headed towards the kitchen while calling out for his cousin.

“Our curry buns sell like hotcakes and katsu sando are each made when ordered.” Oikawa finished explaining. Watching as Iwaizumi blinked and turned to Ushijima.

“You said this was a cafe, this is a full on restaurant.”

“Koushi gets that a lot.”

“Okay well umm...I guess I’ll try,” He started, tapping his chin. “The spicy chicken melt and French onion soup.”

“Excellent choices.” Oikawa responded, adding the items to the bill as Ushijima handed his card over to the brunette.

“And thanks for the suggestions. Can’t wait to try them.” Iwaizumi thanked, giving Oikawa a smile before following Ushijima to a table.

“No problem.” The brunette smiled back and watched the two men walk away.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Iwaizumi came to the cafe and he’d come every Friday for lunch with Ushijima. He had started to try out everything on the menu and was starting to figure out what he liked and what he didn’t like. So far, the French onion soup, spicy chicken salad and spicy chicken melt were his favorites. Oh and curry buns too! He usually took one for the road when they were about to return back to training. Oikawa always had a curry bun set aside in a little go bag for the volleyball player, and he may or may not always pick one of the biggest one.

He also may or may not have left a message or a doodle on the bag here and there.

“Eita-chan, I need dirt right now!” Oikawa explained.

The cafe was just about to open up for the day. Everyone was doing something to get the place ready to open up, Oikawa had been making the coffee, finishing that up. Suga was in the back, putting the finishing touches on the last few food items. Semi was stocking all the cases when Oikawa came up to him.

“Go outside and you’ll get all the dirt you’ll need. Just don’t bring any inside or Koushi will kill you.” Semi answered, placing the freshly made breakfast sandwiches in the cases.

“That’s not what I meant and you know that. I need some information.” Oikawa pouted as the blond smirked at him.

“I know. I couldn’t pass on making that comment.”

“...You really are Kou-chan’s cousin.”

“It runs in the family. But seriously, what’s up?” Semi asked, looking up at his co-worker.

“Well, I’m not a hundred percent sure you would know. But do you know if Iwaizumi is single?” Oikawa asked, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Semi blinked for a moment before tapping his chin in thought.

“I...think so? He didn’t bring anyone to the team dinner the other night or really mentioned anyone.” Semi answered, trying to remember if the volleyball player said anything. “No, I think he is single.”

A smirk crossed Semi’s face when he asked, “Why? Are you interested in the newest wing spiker of the volleyball team?”

“NO!” Oikawa quickly responded and looked away from the smirking blond. “...Okay maybe.”

“So, what caught your attention? How his spiky hair keeps its form while it’s damped from the sweating he had been doing at training. The way he laughs when he hears a funny joke or when Wakatoshi gives him blackmail material of the other wing spikers? Or of Kuroo? Or the way his green eyes become so much more brighter when he comes into the cafe? Could it be how the sun makes his tan skin glow, that you find to be handsome?” The blond asked with a hum at the end.

“...His biceps.”

“Oh really? What’s so great about it?” Semi asked, leaning forward to listen on what Oikawa had to say about them.

“Eita-chan! Have you not seen them! They were sculpted by a god. I mean, they’re so gorgeous and have you seen his back? I mean granted, I haven’t seen him without his shirt on. But the other day when he came in with that tight shirt on, I would have fainted on the spot if I hadn’t been working. Oh and don’t even get me started on everything else like his hair- which did you know he loves Godzilla? Honestly it makes plenty of sence why his hair looks like the way it does. Because he loves Godzilla so much that he just had to have his hair spiky like them! Oh and Eita-chan, have you heard his-”

“Oh yeah, you’ve hopelessly fallen for him.” Semi responded, standing back up and closing the case. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but decided to close it again. He couldn’t argue against that.

“I really have. Eita-chan, what do I do?!” Oikawa asked.

“Ask him out. That’s the first step people usually do when they’re interested in someone.” Semi explained.

“B-but how? How did Ushiwaka-chan ask you out?” The brunette asked as he leaned forward to the blond.

“Take a guess how he asked me out.” Semi responded with a deadpan expression.

“...He just asked you straight forward didn’t he?” Oikawa asked as Semi confirmed.

“Yup.”

“I CAN’T DO THAT!”

“Sure you can. Look at ‘Toshi and I. He asked me out and we’ve been together for over five years. Look at my cousin and Daichi, Koushi asked Daichi out and look how they turned out. They’ve been together for four years and married for two of those years.” Semi explained as Asahi came out from the kitchen with a tray of donuts.

“Look at Asahi and Yuu, they’ve together for as long as I can remember. Thanks Asahi.” Semi added, taking the tray.

“Uh yeah, we’re going to make ten years next year.” Asahi smiled, even though he has no idea what the two of them were talking about.

“Well there’s this guy-”

“Iwaizumi, right?”

“Is my crush that obvious?” Oikawa asked as they nodded. “Okay well, yeah it’s Iwaizumi and I’m interested in him, but I don’t know how to ask him out.”

“Ah right, that’s tough. I remember when I was trying to figure out how to ask Yuu out and well, he kind of did it himself. Just ask him, Tooru.” Asahi explained before he headed back towards the kitchen.

“But he’s busy with training and is always traveling with the team-”

“If he is truly interested in you, he will find time.” Semi cut him off. “I know this, because I’m dating his teammate. You can find time to have a quick date, trust me.”

“I guess you’re right. Should I ask him today? Do they have a game this week?” Semi shook his head.

“Nope. It’s their off week, so it’s the perfect weekend for a date. Weather is supposed to be nice this weekend.” Semi responded with a smile on his face.

“Mmm, alright. I’ll ask when he comes in.” Oikawa responded with a sigh. As much as he’s nervous to ask, he might as well just try and see if Iwaizumi is busy this weekend. Maybe they can go for coffee and he can ask how much he really loves Godzilla.

And maybe he can talk about the X-Files.

* * *

“Oi Wakatoshi, I’ve got a question.”

“Yes?” Ushijima answered as the two volleyball players made their way out of the gymnasium for lunch. The Sugar Joy being their obvious choice to dine at.

“How long have you’ve known Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, sticking his hands into his pocket.

“A couple. I’ve known him for about three years. Why?”

“Would you happen to know if he’s seeing anyone?” Iwaizumi asked as they came to a crossing, waiting for their turn to walk across. Ushijima didn’t respond for a moment, thinking about the question. Has Oikawa been seeing anyone?

“Not that I’m aware of. Why?” Ushijima asked as he looked at his teammate.

“Well I’ve been thinking about asking him out this weekend. Since you know, we have a bye week and coach wants us to rest. I was thinking of maybe asking him out this weekend to get to know him.” Iwaizumi explained as they became to cross the street.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he really seems like a pretty good guy and I mean, he’s cute. Is there anything I should know about him?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He likes aliens and I know he has a passion for space. And I remember while I was away for a week, Eita told me they marathoned The X-Files. So just a note, he likes The X-Files.” Ushijima briefly explained just a few things.

“The X-Files? Did they manage to finish the whole series by the time you got back?”

“I believe so? I’m not sure.” Ushijima shrugged. He couldn’t remember, that was over two years ago.

“So do you have any suggestions for places I can maybe take him to if he agrees? I mean, as much as I really love Sugar Joy, I’m sure he would want to go somewhere else besides going to the place he works.”

“A few places. Eita and I like to go to a cafe called The Garden View. They mainly have vegetarian dishes, but the food is delicious. Eita likes to go to different bookstores, he doesn’t have a specific favorite store. There’s a coffee shop near where we live that would also be a nice place. I suggest sitting outside since they put a lot of work into making their front patio. The coffee shop is called Extra Beans.” Ushijima suggested as they came closer to Sugar Joy.

“The coffee shop doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Maybe we’ll run into you two while we’re there.” Iwaizumi chuckled as his fellow wing spiker nodded.

“Maybe we will. We haven’t decided on what we’re going to do this weekend and upcoming week.” Ushijima responded they arrived to the cafe.

The lunch rush had ended and it wasn’t pack as it usually was during that time period. Just a couple of people still eating what remained of their lunch.

“Welcome to Sugar Joy!” Semi and Oikawa greeted.

“Usual, ‘Toshi?” Semi asked as the wing spiker nodded. “Koushi! The usual for Wakatoshi!”

“Got it!” Suga called back as Iwaizumi walked up to the menu, while the wing spiker took his wallet out to pay. The couple greeting each other as Oikawa walked over to the thinking man.

“So Iwaizumi, what will you choose today?”

“Uhh I think I’ll go with the soba noodle and chicken bowl. That sounds good.” Iwaizumi answered as Oikawa nodded as he wrote down the order. “Oh and a-”

“Your curry bun is already waiting for you.”

“You are seriously the best.” Iwaizumi chuckled and smiled at Oikawa. The brunette smiled back as he finished writing down the rest of the order. “Um hey Oikawa, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Of course.”

“Are you doing anything this weekend? Because if not, do...do you want to go out for coffee?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa stopped writing and looked up at him.

“Eh? Coffee? This weekend?”

“Uh yeah. You know, if you aren’t-”

“No, I have no plans this weekend. I was going to watch X-Files all weekend because I didn’t have any plans and I work in the morning and get off in the afternoon and I would love to go out to coffee with you!” Oikawa quickly answered in one breath.

“Oi, breathe.” Semi said as him and Ushijima looked over at them. Oikawa chuckled nervously as Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck.

“Does Saturday sound good?” Iwaizumi asked as the brunette nodded.

“Um yeah! Saturday sounds good. Let me give you my number.” Oikawa agreed, pulling out his phone as Iwaizumi nodded. He also pulled his phone out and the two exchanged numbers.

“Awwww look how sweet! Eita this reminds me of when you told me that Wakatoshi finally asked you on that date.” Suga joined in and hugged Semi from behind, watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchange numbers.

“Okay, awesome. What time do you get off on Saturday? I’ll meet you here and we can walk to a coffee place.” Iwaizumi suggested as Oikawa nodded.

“I think noon? Kou-chan is that right?” Oikawa asked, turning to the owner.

“That’d be correct.” Suga smiled. “Now Iwaizumi-kun, remember to have him back by ten o’clock, understand?”

“Huh?”

“No funny business. Ten o’clock or you’re banned from this cafe.” Semi added while crossing his fingers.

“Eita-chan! Kou-chan! Stop!” Oikawa pouted as the two cousins smirked. “OI!”

“Uh what did he mean by banned?” Iwaizumi asked while leaning toward Ushijima, as the three of cafe workers bickered.

“Koushi is married to a lawyer. Let’s just put it that way.” The wing spiker explained.

Let’s just say, Iwaizumi shut his mouth right away.

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m back from my writing hiatus °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
